


Best Day of Your life/ Worst Day of Your Life

by RicsChaos



Series: Quinntana Week 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicsChaos/pseuds/RicsChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of her bare thighs makes your heart beat like crazy. Oh, what you would give to be able to run your hands over them. You see her walking towards her car, alone. You feel the urge to follow her. What are you going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to this fanfiction. It will be a little different than usual fanfics because it's interactive. You will be the one making certain choices for the characters. I don't even know if something like this exists in the Glee fandom yet. This was already uploaded of ff(.)net, but they deleted it, so I'm uploading it here now. It's a pity... I hope AO3 will be nicer about it.
> 
> This is written for Quinntana week day 1 (popular girl/ nerd), but depending on your choices you might even end up with someone else. It's entirely up to you.
> 
> Other ships than Quinntana, that you might stumble on are Quitt, Unholy Trinity, Brittana, and Santina. And you might want to play more than once to get different outcomes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. And forgive me sloppy writing sometimes, but writing so many choices is bloody exhausting.
> 
> Also, note that even after Quinntana week, the fic is not finished. I will update more sections when I have time for it (as well as the whole Quinn part which is missing), so if you like the idea of this story, stay tuned.
> 
> Happy Quinntana Week you all :)

 

**Best Day Of Your Life/ Worst Day Of Your Life**

What is your name?

~ Santana - (read chapter 2)

~ Quinn (not available for Quinntana Week)


	2. 2

Santana

Your name is Santana Lopez. You are 17 years old and you go to McKinley High School in Lima Ohio. But I guess you already know that, so let's continue. You've had a really bad day. Your shoulders hurt, you're tired of seeing your classmates, and you wish to get back home to your beloved computer as quick as possible. You run a "Let's Play"- youtube channel and plan on updating one of your games tonight. While you think about which one is best to update, maybe the Assassin's Creed one or Mass Effect, or Zelda, you don't notice that someone steps in your way.

It's Quinn Fabray, one of the most popular girls in schools. She belongs to the Cheerios, and you don't like her, because she seems so arrogant and false. Although, and you can't deny that she is really good looking. Actually, you think she is hot as hell. Sometimes, when nobody looks, you would secretly watch how she is throwing her gorgeous blonde hair around and how she moves her lips when she was speaking. Girls like her should not be allowed in this world because seriously- how do people handle their beauty? Now you see her standing over there and looking at you, her eyes burning its way into your head. Does she really look at you or are you just imagining it? You turn around to see if she is maybe looking at someone else behind you, but there is no one else who is paying attention. Gosh, she is looking only at you.

What are you going to do?

~ You step towards her and say hi (- ch. 3)

~ You give her a shy smile and avoid eye contact as much as possible (- ch. 4)


	3. 3

(3)

"Hi, um… how are you?" you say, taking a step towards her. The look is giving you now lets you shrink inches... What is this sudden boldness in you that moment? One second later she shoves you out of the way and storms past you towards the car park. Your face heats up, embarrassed. But still you find that this was just rude to you, it makes your face hot. You know she could do anything with you if you didn't resist her. She could even do things with her, if you resist her. For example, she could make your life at McKinley become hell. But in this moment, you can't help yourself stepping up for yourself and you shout:

"That was not very nice of you."

She turns around and glares at you, immediately losing her patience.

"Shut the hell up. Who do you think you are?"

What are you going to say?

~ "Um… Santana Lopez. Junior." (-ch. 5)

~ I think it's really rude how you treat other people! (- ch. 6)


	4. 4

(4) Quinn just remains awkwardly in front of you. The look she is giving you means nothing good. You decide not to say anything; what if you are the next person on her list of people she bullies. In the corner of your eye you notice that she is still giving you a look, but you are too afraid to face her fully.

_No eye contact, don't make eye contact._

Oh god, but how can people not look at her?

_Noo, bad thoughts, stop thinking, Lopez!_

You hit the palm of your hand against your forehead to remind yourself that you are not playing in her league. Looking at her would be your death sentence. But then Quinn Fabray let out a chuckle? Your head whirls around, looking at her and you just get a short glimpse at the wrinkling lips before she turns around quickly and walks off to the parking place. Again, your hand moves in direction of your head and you give it a little smack to punish you observing those bare thighs under her cheerio dress. You can't move, mesmerized by the view.

"Oi Lopez, did you freeze again?" someone calls you from somewhere behind. The words don't even properly reach you. Yes, you are literally frozen in place, not able to take your eyes off of her. What are you planning on doing?

~ Try to pull away your eyes and figure out who the hell was calling you (- ch. 7)

~ Try to be able to use your feet again and follow Quinn (- ch. 8)


	5. 5

(5) "Um… Santana Lopez. Junior."

Quinn stares at you. For a moment you have the feeling, she has not even expected any answer from you. You are supposed to be the scared one. Maybe she is surprised by this. She opens her mouth, and closes it again, considering if you are worth it to speak to. She has never really spoken to you before. You feel awkward, and you want to run away. But at the same time you don't dare to turn your back on her because you don't know what she has in mind.

"Lopez, right?" she says after a minute. Your stomach flips, excited that she has addressed you by your last name. The tone of her voice is not even angry anymore. In makes you happy that you were able to hear her say you name and decide that you could die happy now. But then you tense as she takes a step towards you, immediately expecting the worst to follow up.

Behind you Karofsky and his gang start to whisper to each other before they start to laugh. You see a small blush creeping over Quinn's cheeks. Nervously she bends down to you, whispering in you ear:

"In ten minutes at the Bleachers?"

What? She wants to meet up with you? Right now, after school? Why? What is this all about?

What are you doing to do?

 **N/A**  will be extended after QW.


	6. 6

(6) You don't even know what you're doing as you take another step forward and yell the words at her. Quinn's eyes widen like nobody has ever said something like this to her.

"Leave me alone, freak. Nobody has asked you for your opinion." With that she turns away and continues her way to her car. You follow her. You are not satisfied with this. Maybe it's your pride swelling in your chest, telling you to go there and stand up for yourself. Maybe it's just this exhausting day that makes you react in this way, or maybe there is more bravery in you than you think. You are aware that this experience could end in one of the bin containers a few metres away.

"You have asked me who I think I am. And I think I am someone who doesn't want to be treated like this." In the distance, a group of students approach. Chatting, they make their way to the car park, and towards you.

"Would you stop following me?" Quinn bellowed. "Don't need to be seen with a nerd like you. I mean, look at you!"

Your voice trembles when you speak once again. She's just so certain about her arguments, even though they are rubbish, that you forget how to build clear sentences.

"You… you are the one who should apologise!"

Quinn stops her movements and turns around to you. She bends dangerously near your face and speaks in slow and sharp words that freeze every single one of your brain cells:

"Fuck. Off."

The other people come nearer. As you didn't move, it is Quinn who panics the first time. She doesn't want to be seen with you. You stand frozen, expecting her to punch you in the face or something, but she is just wiggling up and down on her toes in front of you, fear written all over her face.

"Fuck," she curses. "Fuck. They are coming." She looks around one final time, then makes a decision. "Get in the car. Quick!"

Whoa, her car? That seems a little much.

So what are you going to do?

~ You do what she asks you to do and run away (- ch. 27)

~ You get in the car (- 28)


	7. 7

(7) Taking a deep breath you finally turn around. Karofsky and a few other guys are standing not far from you, laughing at you and your weird body language. They always laugh; you are used to it and just shrug into their direction.

"Hey Santana," someone else calls, letting you almost flinch, because it's not what you are expecting. For a second you hope that it is Quinn, coming back. But it isn't her. It is Tina, floating towards you in big steps. You like the girl with the same shy smile like you and the long wavy black hair. She is pretty much the only one that is worth spending the breaks outside instead with staying in with your nose inside your books; well maybe except Quinn's legs. They are always worth it. Tina seems to understand and too see that you are more than the eye can see. She knows you like other things apart from school stuff and your books, and she knows that it's no boring things because she has similar hobbies. Sometimes you two would spend time speaking about video games, about philosophy and about the 50 ways to perfect a banana milkshake. Tina is the only one listening to you being a real geek about some things. Tina is also very pretty. Not pretty like Quinn is, but not less pretty. She is just different, and gives you different feelings when you are around her. While you are sure what the feelings you have for Quinn, when you look at her, mean, the more confused you are getting when you think about Tina.

How do you categorise feelings? How do you know? What is a fuzzy feeling compared to a swarm of butterflies rioting through your stomach? Just because it's not as strong as the other feeling, doesn't mean that is has no meaning, right? Tina stops in front of you.

"Wanna walk a bit?"

You would do that sometimes- walking instead of taking the bus. You don't have a car. And her house is right on the way between the school and your house, so you would usually walk together, up until her place from where you would take the bus home.

What do you feel like doing today?

~ You nod, smiling, ready to walk with her (- ch. 9)

~ You shake your head because you are too tired to walk (- ch.10)


	8. 8

(8) You manage to move your feet again and set off into the direction of the car park. Tina's voice calling you from behind is not even reaching your ears. You are drawn to Quinn and her long legs; it's reason enough to follow her, just to look at her a bit longer. Does that make you being a creep? Yeah maybe, but other people think you are crazy anyway. So why not be a little crazier. Carefully not to be seen, you push yourself along the shrubs until the cars come into view. Quinn's beetle, shining in bright red, is parked right there, it's impossible to not see it. Quinn is walking towards it, her long blonde locks waving in the soft wind.

"What are you doing there?"

You literally jump as you can feel the voice right at the back of your head. A laughing Brittany appears beside you. Since when is that girl so sneaky? Brittany Pierce is a Cheerio, too. Also popular and good friends with Quinn, although you think she is less arrogant than her. Sometimes you even wonder why that girl is always hanging out with Quinn. The role as a bitch doesn't suit her well. Brittany is mean to you, too, but never when you see her alone. You understand, because Brittany can't ruin her reputation. Right now, when you face her, embarrassment is written all over your face. Brittany glances at Quinn by her car and back to you, realising what you were just doing. Amused, she raises an eyebrow.

"Are you stalking Quinn?" You nervously step back, shaking your head like wild.

"No- no, I'm not."

"But it looks like it," Brittany says, still grinning. Her smile isn't vicious; it is soft and a little ironic. "Let's go and say hi to her," she suggests. Panic rises in you. Panic and excitement. She wants you to say hi to Quinn? Is that a good idea? You are considering if you can trust Brittany.

~ You agree on saying hi to Quinn with her (- ch. 11)

~ You are not ready to meet Quinn (- ch. 12)


	9. 9

(9) You two walk down the street. You are quite tired, but having a nice conversation with Tina is somehow refreshing. It makes you smile when she smiles, and you feel comfortable. The wind brushes through your hair softly, giving away how much hair you actually have. You use to keep it all in a ponytail, letting it out very rarely. Now the wind is destroying your perfectly made ponytail, pulling strands of her from it and making a mess.

"You know, you look kinda beautiful with your hair like that," it comes from Tina surprisingly. She drops her eyes, flushing, looking away bashfully. At the same time you see a red Volkswagen passing by, a model and a licence plate you know just too well. You turn to Tina. What has she said? Beautiful? Really? You stare at her, while she hides her face in her hands, blushing like hell. Your tummy twists. From the corner of the eye you see the car stopping on the roadside. What is Quinn doing here? Why is she stopping? Is she stopping for you? Your stomach is invaded by butterflies you almost feel sick from excitement; you don't even know what caused them- Tina's words or Quinn's appearance.

"Do you want to come inside?" Tina says nervously. A blonde head bends out of the car window and smiles at you. You can't believe it. She is smiling at  _you._  She wants to speak to  _you_.

Now what?

~ You run towards the car (- ch.13)

~ You turn around again quickly to enter the house with Tina (- ch.14)


	10. 10

(10) You shake your head, because you are too tired to walk

"Sorry Tina, but I think I'll just take the bus," you say. Tina looks a tiny bit disappointed, but she nods understanding and hugs you goodbye quickly. You take the bus and nothing exciting happens until you look out of the window to see Quinn's red car just overtaking your bus. You smile a bit. It is confusing that Quinn belongs to the bad girls in this school. It doesn't even suit her very well. Sometimes you think there is more under the surface than the eye can see. You think maybe she is not as bad after all, but her popular status is making her being a mean bitch.

After getting done your homework and having dinner and having spent almost your entire evening on tumblr you decide to finally do your Let's Play. The games are your element and your channel is popular. Well, not that popular, but at least 20 times more popular than you are in the real world out there. It is not fair that the video game world seems to lie so far from the reality. If life was a video game, you would be a real winner. You would be unbeatable and you would be the one on the popular side because you have skill and you are smart. But apparently the world of school and socialising is not about being smart, it is rather about who has the best body and the most things to say. You put on your headset and grab your controller, and hit the record button.

"Hi guys, we are back with the Zelda Let's Play. We just entered the Death Mountain Crater, now we have the red armour. So let me just use the hook and pull myself over here. Here is the place we learned the Bolero of fire the last time."

You drift of, thinking about Quinn again.

"Actually guys, fire reminds me of something. There is this really hot girl in my school, I would like to get to know. She's very popluar, so I guess I'll have no chance. But god! Do you know how that feels, when you are forced to look at people you can't have? I think those people should not be allowed to exist because how are people able to function?"

You hit the controller hard, causing Link to almost roll over the edge as you slice to fire keeses into two half and make your way into the fire temple.

"I noticed something though, and sorry if this is really off-topic, but I think, Link would very much agree with me if only he could speak. This girl, Quinn, she is never really looking at the boys, unlike the friends she's hanging out with. It's like, she's pretending to do so, but it's not real. If you ask me, she's not even into them. I think she might be into girls. Now my gaydar probably needs an update, because hello! I've never even kissed a girl, so how would I know what a girl looks like who wants to kiss other girls. Sorry for my ramblings! But people are not really giving a shit about me, and I spend a lot of time just sitting and watching people. And I'm  _sooo_  convinced that Quinn was checking out Brittany once. She's a Cheerio as well. Actually sometimes I have the feeling there is more between them, but I don't know. I was thinking, even if she was maybe gay, she would never like someone like me. I was thinking that until today. She was looking at me today, and I was like dead! Her damn eyes, I can't! She is so flawless, but I'm not in her league…"

There was a soft knock at the window. You startle and miss your arrow you were shooting at the active eye on the wall. You think it's probably just a bird outside and continue as if nothing happened.

"Not sure what to do about this girl. If you have any advice, feel free to write it into the comment box below the video. Now let's concentrate on the Fire Temple."

Again, there is this soft knock at the window, distracting you from the game.

What are you going to do?

~ You have no time for a stupid noise and keep playing (-ch. 21)

~ You stand up to check the window (- ch. 22)


	11. 11

(11) Brittany drags you out of the shrubs and walks you towards Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, look who I have found."

"Huh?" Quinn looks up in surprise. "Oh, it's the nerd."

 _Thank you very much_. A little uncomfortable you stand there looking at her, all the heat from before creeping back into your face.

"Uh…hi Quinn." Your voice is not more than a whisper.

"You friends with her?" Quinn says mildly surprised.

"Yep," Brittany beams, slinging her arms around your shoulder. Whatever is going on today, you think, this day is not like every other day. Quinn just nods, opening the boot of her car to throw her bag inside. Then something unexpected happens. When the boot door shuts and Quinn moves back to the driver's side, Brittany grabs her hand. You can see the hard expression on Quinn's face soften immediately.

"Quinn?" She steps closer to Quinn until her nose is not more than two inches from hers.

"Hm?" You have never seen such a calm, almost shy side on Quinn. Seeing this, runs a shiver down your spine.

"Quinn," Brittany whispers, "About the thing we were talking about earlier. You know… the thing you wanted to try. I thought Santana here would be ideal for this."

Wait, what? What's happening? Try what? You open your mouth to protest, but nothing comes out. Quinn looks hesitant.

"Come on Quinn, I have seen you looking at her."

"She looks like an uptight little freak!"

You are not sure if you just want to leave or of you want to keep listening to this conversation. What were they talking about? Were they talking about what you think they were talking about?

"Well, we can change that," Brittany smirks.

"Did you even ask her?" Quinn demands to know, her voice sounds scratchy. Yeah damn it, someone should already inform you about what is going on here. You feel awkward, because it seems like you stumbled into something that is none of your business, but on the other hand you are curious to know what exactly they want from you.

"Santana, do you find Quinn attractive?"

Nope, nope, help. Someone help you out of here. This sounds like one of those crappy fanfictions you read once. Those, where it was just all about sex.

"You are blushing like hell." Brittany smirks. And yes, it's true. Your face is so hot now, you are certain that it will explode in a second.

"She likes you," Brittany translates for Quinn.

"No, I hate her!" you yell. "She treats me like shit, like everyone else, how could I possibly like her?" Brittany's hands, still on your shoulder begin to stroke up and down your arm.

"Quinn is not very good at showing feelings."

"Oh shut up!" Quinn replies. She swings herself into the driver's seat and looks up to you.

"Brittany and I are looking for a change in our sex routine. You are invited to join us, as we think you are cute and stuff, you know? We don't want to overrun you, so if you want you can also just watch us." She smirks at her own words. "Because we know you are a little stalker." When you look into their serious faces, you feel like passing out. Are they serious? They can't be serious.

"You are joking with me," you stammer. Brittany grabs your face in response and pushes her lips against yours, so suddenly that you can't even take a breath.

_Hnng…_

She lets go, leaving you breathless and panting. Is this real? It hardly feels like it. You pinch your arm, but it hurt. No dream. What are you going to do now?

~ You get in the car (- ch. 15)

~ You step back because you don't believe they are honest with you (- ch.16)


	12. 12

(12) No. You are not ready for this. Besides, you don't even think it's a good idea. What if Quinn mocks you and throws you into the bins? That would be awful, and you think you're not worth it. You tell Brittany so. She looks at you, thinking and then she nods.

"I understand you completely," she says. "To be honest, Quinn can be a mean pie, and I'm not even sure why I hang out with her sometimes."

Her eyes run over your body briefly, subtle, but you notice it. She hesitates for one moment, biting her lips. Then without warning, her lips are on yours. The sudden force throws you backwards; it literally knocks you off your feet, even though she isn't even that forceful. You see stars in the back of your head when everything else blacks out. You want to push her away and say that this is all wrong, but your limps are suddenly nothing more than jelly, too weak to do anything.

What is your reaction?

~You can't do this. This has to stop (- ch. 17)

~You kiss her back (- ch. 18)


	13. 13

(13) "Sorry Tina, I forgot something," you lie and sprint off to the car. You don't even know why. Your feelings seem to force you. You are magically drawn by Quinn Fabray. She is stopping, only for you. You have been wrong when you thought she was going to be mean to you. Your heart explodes in your chest as you approach. Smiling, Quinn Fabray leans out of the window. It is the purest and most honest smile you've ever seen. It even looks a little apologetic.  
"Hey," you say. Quinn smiles warmly at you.

"I am sorry for looking at you so angry earlier," Quinn explains in calm voice. "You didn't deserve it. And I like you." You gulp. "I was actually wondering if you want to hang out today?"

You wouldn't let her ask twice.

"I'd love to," you reply.

"I have waited for this day," Quinn begins. Oh my god, is she going to tell you that she always wanted to spend time with you? And she likes you?

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_.

"Yeah…" She grins. You look at her directly when it happens. You look at her, thinking she means it and she is honest, when the slushie hits your face full force. Ice cold, crumbly liquid drips from your chin and soaks your sweater. You take off your sticky glasses to get some sort of view. Quinn is laughing.

"You are such an idiot, nerd," is the last thing you hear from her before she drives off fast, leaving you behind on the empty road side, the only sound to hear is the creak when your heart breaks in two.

**~Game Over**

You have been blinded by Quinn Fabray. Sucks for you when you're getting the signals wrong. Try again if you like ;)


	14. 14

(14) Screw Quinn for now. Whatever she wants, it can wait until tomorrow. You are nobody's puppy who fetches every ball you throw them. Who knows, maybe this is even some stupid prank. And Tina is your friend. You guess. Sort of. She makes you a cup of tea as you sit down in the kitchen, relaxing for the first time today. When she sits next to you after handing you the drink she smiles this warm smile that makes you feel all warm inside.

"About before…" she begins. Wow, you think. She is brave, so much braver than you. "I meant it. You do look good with your hair all wild and stuff." You don't know why, but it makes you pull the rubber band out and let your hair down. Tina stares in admiration. You cannot suppress a grin.

"We… we, we are good friends, right?" she begins and you don't quite know what she is going to say. But it makes you nervous. "I was just, just, I was just wondering, if we, if we.. I .. oh just forget it." You jump on your feet.

"No, what is it Tina?" She blushes, even more than before.

"Ugh, I don't know, I… Can we be anything more besides just being friends?"

Wow, that is so unexpected it would knock you off your chair if you were still sitting. But you are standing right in front of her. Decisions, you think. Speak up, now.

~ You reach out and pull her into a kiss (- ch. 20)

~ You smile and take her hand (- ch.19)


	15. 15

(15) Whenever you crossed ways with Brittany, she never lied to you. In fact, she, apart from Tina, belonged to the people who would greet you and even asks you things sometimes. She was only doing that when the other popular people were not around, which makes you think that she is honest with you. On the other hand, you have seen Mean Girls and could never be a hundred percent sure, if this was not part of a cruel plot. In this moment however, the slight arousal caused by imagination of Quinn and Brittany both being naked, makes you forget that there was evil happening in this world. No, you decide to trust Brittany completely and open the door of the passenger seat. "Oh, I'm so excited," Brittany exclaims, climbing in after you. The awkwardness you feel grows while you sit there, starring at the back of Quinn's seat and wondering what kind of adventure you have just gotten yourself into. Brittany seems to sense this because she crawls closer to you and subtly places one hand on your knee. It makes you tremble.

"You don't have to worry," she speaks quietly. "We will not make you do things you don't want. And if you decide that you'd rather go home, then that's fine as well." You swallow down a nervous lump, looking back at her.

"Why me?" is the question that burns on your tongue and needs an answer.

"You are different," she replies. You look sceptically in front of you, surprised to find Quinn's eyes observing you through the mirror. You quickly turn your eyes away.

"But Quinn…"

"She likes you, Santana," With the other hand she reaches for your chin and lifts it up with one finger. You stare into a pair of sparkling, blue eyes that want to tell you that everything is going to be fine. Brittany's hand grasps around your neck and pulls you close, and then you feel her lips on yours again.

You are not sure if you're uncomfortable or comfortable for the rest of the journey. The way Brittany is kissing you on the backseat is doing all sorts of tingling things to your tummy, but the fact that you are also watched by Quinn through the back mirror is causing weird shivers running down your spine. You shift your body and try to look up sometimes. Whenever you do that Brittany pushes you back into your seat, away from the mirror angle as if she knows exactly what is going on. You try to relax in Brittany's kiss, but hell! You are in the car of the hottest girl in town and you are kissing her girlfriend, who is also really, really hot. After a while you start to have serious trouble breathing with the way Brittany's tongue relentlessly explores your mouth. Then the engine stops. Brittany is too busy to realise that the car is not moving anymore; her arms are buried in your hair, pulling you into her again whenever you shift your head. Like right now. You open your eyes a little, glancing over to the front seat. A pair of hazel eyes is staring back at you with an expression that makes your insides twist. Quinn's mouth has fallen open slightly; when you catch her eyes she licks her lips.

"Baby," she croaks, addressing Brittany. Your stomach flipped again by the sound of it. "Britt."

Brittany pulls away from you slowly, turns around and realises that you have arrived at her house. There is something about Quinn's eyes that are still on you, which gives you an odd feeling. It's like she sees right through you- no, it's like she's undressing you with her gaze. The waves she is sending you, without even touching you are hot. Too hot. You are concerned that you might burn yourself if you make contact with her.

"Nobody is home," Brittany exclaims as they lead you into the house. "We can be as loud as we like." Her voice sounds excited. You swallow, imagining them "being loud". You kinda get used to the flipping of your stomach. It doesn't seem to be stop anytime soon; no, it's only making your panties wetter.

"Will you make us some drinks, Britt?" Quinn's voice sounds so soft now they are not in school anymore. You can't believe she's usually the mean, popular girl in school. She sounds so  _normal_ , so authentic, and so sweet around Brittany. Quinn motions you to follow her up the stairs, as Brittany dashes into the kitchen. Your knees become so wobbly when you are alone with her. You are nervous. She doesn't say a word as she leads you into her room, but it doesn't seem like she doesn't like to be around you; it's more like it's hard for her to find any words; she's almost shy. If you weren't so edgy about your own feelings you would find it fascinating. You would just sit and watch because that's what you do; that' the only thing you're allowed to do around her. And now…

"Um… thanks for coming. Probably not the best introduction I gave you earlier. Sorry to hit you over the head with things."

Things…

"No- no… I- uh…" Oh great. You fail talking to her completely. Brilliant. You give yourself kudos for being a total idiot.

"Would you like to sit?" She offers. You nod, that's all you're able to do. You're glancing to the nice yellow walls you'd like to bang your head against right now because you are making such a fool of yourself already.

You sit on the edge of her bed while she takes a seat next to you. It's an awkward silence between you two and you wonder what is taking Brittany so long. At least she seems to know how to break silences. But the girl takes her time with the drinks. Should you say something? You should. "What… um, what will happen next?" You grab a fistful of her bedsheets, ready for any sort of answer. Quinn takes her time before answering quietly.

"It was Britt's idea."

"No it wasn't!" The head of the blonde appears in the doorframe, carrying a tray with three glasses of lemonade that she then set on Quinn's desk.

"I mean, yeah it was mine, but Q- she always had a thing for you, you know." She smirks and you have to swallow hard. A thing? For you? No, that's just not possible. They must have the wrong person.

Quinn smiles softly, glancing up to you as Brittany disappears again, with the words that she wants to get a bag of chips and some candy.

"Is it true?" You choke out. Your hands are beginning to feel clammy. She studies your eyes, hesitating before she nods. She also seems to relax a little, as if she notices that it's not her who has to be nervous about this thing. It's you who should be nervous. And you are, you're damn nervous. Quinn shifts on the bed as she crawls a little closer to you. The hair on your neck stands upright as you feel her getting closer; when she uses her fingers to tap your shoulder your breath hitches in your throat. You consider turning your head, so you would face he, but you know that would bring you ever closer to her and you're not sure if you would survive this. Actually, you have no clue how you were not passing out already. As you just remain frozen, it's Quinn who puts her digit under your chin and slowly turns your face around to her. The skin, where she touches you, is on fire. You have told yourself so. It's on fire and sends waves of heat through your veins like you have never imagined. This is not like Brittany's touch from before. It's less gentle and comforting; it stings, and it's provoking. It makes you want to kiss her so hard like your heart beats in your chest. You don't do that of course, because you're the loser. Because the lion she's waking in you is still a little kitten. She pins you with her eyes that have gone dark. She has beautiful eyes, and you are mesmerized by them, but her lips are even more fascinating. She grabs your t-shirt just above your boob, still focusing on your eyes; they make your mind run blank.

"Can I" she pulls you a tiny bit closer. "Kiss you?" What the hell of a question is that? They have taken you with them to sleep with them or watch them or whatever, and this is Quinn asking if she can kiss you? But she doesn't even wait for the answer and pulls your lips on hers. You close your eyes just in time, before you fall behind the real world. Her kisses are slow at first but quickly become fiery when you kiss her back. She doesn't wait for her tongue to slip into your mouth and make you groan in response. Her other hand finds your shirt as well, before she falls sideways on the bed, pulling you with her. She tastes like cherry and mint. You figure it's from the bubblegum you saw her chewing earlier. The way she is working your mouth with her tongue makes you feel like you're on fire, a fire that she is burning your whole body with. You try to give your very best with your kiss. It's not that you have kissed a lot in your life. To be exact, only once, but you were thirteen and you decide that it doesn't really count. You want to feel ashamed of it and stop as your mind comes back to tell you that you are a bad kisser, especially when you are biting Quinn's lip on accident. But when you hear the moan escaping her when you do so and she pulls you back in hungrily, you scratch that thought. You don't hear Brittany coming back into the room, and you don't notice her watching you and Quinn for a while. It's getting hot in your clothes. You feel like you want to get rid of them. You tuck at your shirt, lifting it up a bit, when Quinn is sensing a third person in the room. She pulls back from you, turning her head. You do the same, and gasp. Brittany is standing in front of, wearing nothing but underwear. You think you must have cursed, you can't remember, but Quinn chuckles a little.

"Oh, keep going," Brittany says. "That was so hot. "

You can't look away from Brittany, who is standing there in nothing but cute stripy bra; her bare, freckle dotted limps looking shiny in the dim evening sun. Your mouth must have fallen open because Brittany's sweet smile turns into a seductive smirk. Quinn rises next to you, looking at Brittany herself now. She bites her lip which is swollen a little and runs a hand through her hair. Now you definitely want to faint because you can't stand the sexiness of the two women at the same time. They look at you like it's all up to you.

So what will you do?

Like Brittany suggested you lean back over Quinn and press your lips against hers. (- ch. 26)

You say: "Join us on the bed, Brittany?" (- ch. 25)


	16. 16

(16) "No," you say. "I don't believe you two. You could have been nicer to me earlier, I'm not someone you can just play games with whenever you want." And with that you turn around and leave the car park and leave the school grounds. Your brother is picking you up with his car. You don't have one yourself, but you are glad that someone is with you who really respects you.

"Hey Sis, how was your day?" he greets you when you sit next to him.

"Strange," you reply, fastening the seatbelt. On your way back home you have to think about Quinn and about Brittany. You wonder what they are doing right now, if they are laughing about you or if they are sad that their plan hasn't worked out. If they are really speaking the truth and meant what they were saying, surely they would make the offer again? This was a positive thing to cling onto. If they want to hang out if you, they will come again. You tell yourself to be prepared next time, but in case they are not giving a fuck about you in the future like usual, then they are not worth it anyway.

**~Game Over~**

You missed the chance of a threesome! Are you crazy? Play again to get more outcomes.


	17. 17

(17)

You pull your head back and disconnect your contact. Breathlessly you manage to use your arm to shove her away. Your whole body is trembling.

"What and from whatever this was. "I- I have to go." Your pulse is hammering in your chest when you run away from her. "I am sorry!" Brittany calls after you, but you don't turn back again.

**~Game Over~**

You don't want Brittany if you have the chance to? Understandable! This is a Quinntana story. Try again to get Quinn.


	18. 18

(18) Is it really that wrong? No, it feels damn good. You put a little pressure into your own lips, kissing her back, moving your lips against hers. Her hands find the back of your neck immediately to drag you closer to her, to deepen the kiss. She's skilled in the way she's working your lips, sucking on your bottom lip and occasionally running her tongue along them, while you are clumsy, trying to react appropriately to the kiss. You have kissed someone before, but it was terrible. It was this little guy in the wheelchair. Artie. His lips had been soft, too but not as soft as Brittany's feel right now. After a few moments, you find a rhythm in the kiss and relax your lips more. Your heart beats along with it, it pounds hard against the inside of your body. Your stomach pulls together when Brittany manages to slip her tongue between your lips. You gasp, letting her in. She gently pushes you backwards until your back is against the trees. Your mind is far from logical thinking; everything that once functioned inside your brain seems far away; you leave the stars behind and soar off into another galaxy. At least it feels like this. Hesitating, but soon more confident, your tongue makes contact with hers while she explores your mouth. It makes you want more, it is like it lights a little fire inside your chest. You push your tongue along hers and between her lips, tasting her warm mouth. Brittany likes your sudden, confident move, slipping one hand down your back and under your sweater. Her fingers are as soft on your skin as her lips are on your lips. You are overwhelmed by this girl and even more overwhelmed by your reactions that you can't even control. This wasn't planned but you can't help it. She uses both her hands now to work her way along your back under your clothes, until she suddenly detaches from your lips to look at you. You don't like the loss of contact as it is making you feel cold. You decide to give in to the urge to draw her back close, and you try, but she holds you firmly by your hips against the tree, making you groan in response.

"We should take that off," she whispers, pulling your sweater. You gulp, shivering at the sound of her voice. You let it happen, letting her pull your sweater along with the t-shirt underneath over your head. You don't even have time to feel exposed, there in your bra, because she is already over you again, leaving a trail of kisses along your neck. Her hands are working their way from your shoulders down over your collarbone before they fall to the spot in the middle between your breasts. She runs one digit along there, fingernail stroking the sensitive skin softly and drawing circles around your belly button once they arrived there.

"Holy shit, Santana, I knew there was more under your nerdy clothes than I could see." You realise that she needs to stop that, whatever she does to you, because with every word you lose control. And control is something you usually prefer.

"You are so sexy." Her hands hoover now just above the belt of your jeans, wriggling one finger underneath and remaining there just to see your reaction. You don't know why, but you don't want her to stop. So you dig your hands into her hair and pull her in for another kiss. This time you are much more confident, slipping your tongue out to meet her halfway. Brittany understands the sign and begins to unzip and unbutton your jeans. Without hesitating she pulls them down. Your abdomen gives a little tremor.  _Oh fuck_ , you think. This is indeed like a cheap fanfiction. Brittany's hands travel down over your thighs. Between them you feel pure hotness. You curse yourself for being so turned on right now. "I want you," she whispers into your ear. This alone almost sends you over the edge. Holy shit!

"Say you want me, too."

"I want you," you gasp without hesitation. She lets her hand run down to the hem of your panties, stroking lightly over the fabric. You close your eyes at the contact. Your body is one mess of heat, not able to respond appropriately anymore. Where are you? You don't care. It must be some place in heaven. Her hand travels a little deeper. She can feel your wetness, she can feel what she makes you feel like.

"You are hot," she breathes. "Say you want me to do things to you." She increases pressure on the spot down there. You gasp, unable to form a single thought in your head. Using her thumb she is pulling down the fabric slowly.

"You.. ugh" You try, and she curls her finger along you thigh. She's such a tease.

"Hmm?" she asks, dragging the panties down a bit further. "I? What are you saying?" She lets one finger slip down, stroking teasingly over the spot you feel throbbing before drawing away.

"D-do things to me," you whimper finally, because you need her hand on you; you want her so desperately. It shall be the last thing you say for a while, because when Brittany puts one more finger back there, gently increasing pressure and rubbing the certain spot of your center; all you manage to get out are muffled, uncoordinated sounds, moaning for more. The only thing functioning in you seems to be a feeling that she creates in you when she massages the sensitive spot. Waves of pleasure shiver through your body, building up tension in your lower body parts. It feels so good. You reach out for her to kiss her; she increases speed, making you groan and your movements sloppier.

"Santana." Shiver after shiver runs down your spine when you hear her say your name. You are certain, that nobody expect for Tina is calling you Santana.

"I want to..." she manages to say between your needy kisses. "taste you."

" _Oh God_ ," you groan. Your answer is enough approval for her to break the kiss and separate herself from your body. The feeling downstairs fades for a moment. You wait. You want to open your eyes to see what's stopping her, but then something is hitting against your wetness, something that feels hotter and wetter than Brittany's fingers. Blindly, desperate to hold something, you reach out, finding her hair on the level of your stomach. You tangle your fingers in her hair; overwhelmed by the feeling her tongue there is giving you. You want to say something, want to say that you want more, but nothing but broken stammer escapes your lips. She slides her tongue up and down against your folds, occasionally pushing against your entrance, but hesitating to enter. It doesn't matter, because you are worked up so quickly, that there is no time for it; fireworks are exploding in your lower body as you tense and fall over the edge with a gasping sound. After Brittany licks off the rest she gets up and kisses you firmly, giving you a taste of yourself in her mouth.

You two part ways after you have collected together your clothes. She gives you a kiss on the cheek before she heads home.

"We should hang out again sometimes." It takes you a long while today to find words after this surprising event.

* * *

Yay, you had Sex with Brittany. How very canon of you. Play again for more. :D


	19. 19

(19) "Thank you for being so honest with me," you speak. Seriously, this confession makes you feel good, even though you are not entirely sure what to say. Everything is confusing for you. Feelings in general, are a confusing thing. You want to be honest though, and you would rather explain your struggle than confuse or even hurt anyone.

"I believe we can," you say carefully. "But at the moment, I don't know in what direction my feelings are going. And I don't know how strong they are." You are also thinking about Quinn, even though this is probably a fools game, but who knows? And you don't know what she wanted to say when she stopped with her car before. Maybe the look she has given you earlier meant something.

"I really want to be your friend," you go on. "And I can promise you, that will never change. Whatever we decide to build on top of this friendship is up to us. And only time will tell." She seems satisfied with your answer, staring at your hands entwined on the table.

"C-can I hug you?"

Your stomach makes a funny turnover at her words. Nobody has ever asked you this. Your heart is racing a little faster. You nod, smiling, standing up without disconnecting your hands. You can see her trembling a little. It's cute. Her arms wrap around your back as your body nestles up against hers, cradling you in the sweetest hug. She breathes against your shoulder and you cannot help but push your hands through her hair, pressing her head gently closer against you.

**To be continued… ?**

Aww, how cute! And how wise of you to not make hasty decisions. You leave all the options open. Play again?


	20. 20

(20) Your hands find their way around her neck and pull her into a kiss. Her lips are warm and soft against yours. There is no hesitation. She was waiting for this. You swear to god in this moment, the few little butterflies in your stomach are turning into a whole swarm. Tina swings her arms around your waist and clings on you tightly, only breaking contact with your lips when you have to take a breath. This is awesome. Quinn Fabray can fuck off, because you have found someone who is not just playing around with you but shows you that she wants to be your friend and that you are important. Her kiss is sweet and tastes like strawberry. You like strawberry. Slowly you explore her mouth with your lips, running your tongue gently over her bottom lip and tugging on it. She increases the pressure of her kiss in response, pushing you backwards until your back is leaning against the wall. Your hand brushes up and down her neck, making her shudder against you. Her kiss and her body language let you know that she likes it, and for the first time in your life someone is giving you the feeling that they really want you.

Congratulations! You ended up with Tina. Well, sometimes things happen unexpected, but it doesn't mean they are less good. :D Wanna try again to get into Quinn's pants?


	21. 21

(21) You continue your game, this time concentrating properly and trying not to think about Quinn. You are almost successful, but thoughts are just slipping back into your head all the time. You think back to this moment when she was looking at you today. You wonder if, should the situation of her registering you come again, you should react differently. Maybe it is not even the popular girls' fault that nobody speaks to you, the loser. Maybe it is your own fault that you are alone. Maybe you are not realising that you could achieve much more if you just build up the courage to do so. Maybe you should begin speak to her, making a fool out of yourself. You can never know, sometimes, when you are annoying enough, people are giving in and letting you into their lifes. You want Quinn to realise that you can be more than a loser. You are a good person. And you know that you are at least recognise because Brittany speaks to you sometimes when no other Cheerio is around. You sigh, putting your controller aside, stopping your let's play. You spend the rest of the night on tumblr, reblogging pictures of hot girls and cute dogs, until you decide to get some sleep. Some things will never change…

Your day has a rather boring ending. Sorry about that. Play again for more exciting endings.

 **A/N**  More options will be available here at some point


	22. 22

(22) "Man, what's going on at my window? This video is going to be edited, guys. Sorry, but let me quickly check what's going on."

You press the pause button of the recorder and then pause the game as well to stand up and see what's happening outside. You are not so convinced about the bird anymore, but you have seen TV shows were they had massive hornets banging on the window. You really liked this Doctor Who episode. As you glance outside, you notice relieved that there is neither hornet nor bird or any other animal. But when you press your face closer to the window you can make out a little, red car, parking just in by your front garden. It looks like Quinn's car. Oh my God, it is! It is Quinn's car. And there is Quinn as well, standing next to the big tree just in front of your window, picking gravel from your porch to throw at the window. She looks up to you. You open the window, not believing what you see.

"Finally!" Quinn exclaims. "I thought you were deaf."

"What are you doing here?"

You are so shocked and surprised you even forget how to stutter. Something on Quinn looks different. She doesn't wear her cheerios uniform, that is one thing, but there is something else. It's something about her expressions. She looks… friendly.

"I was thinking we could maybe hang out," Quinn yells at you. Alone the fact that she is talking to you gives you chills. You pinch your arm. No, that is not a dream.

"Wh-what?" you respond slowly.

"Was that a yes?"

"Wha-? No, I- Why are you saying things like that? We've never hung out before."

Quinn leans against the tree weighing her head from side to side, smirking.

"No, but I thought this could be the first time. Let me in?"

"NO!" you yell.

"Come Lopez, it's not that you are going to sleep soon! It's Friday!"

Somewhere on the street a neighbour slides open the window and pokes a very annoyed looking head out of it.

"What is this goddamn yelling at midnight?!"

"Come on Lopez," Quinn hisses, almost desperately. "I explain everything if you let me in."

You hesitate, looking around your room. No, there was no way you could let in Quinn Fabray. She would want to go out again if she sees your collection of Pokemon figures on the shelf, and you are also not sure if the Resident Evil poster is looking good next to the "some people are gay, get over it"-Poster. Oh dear. But there is no time to re-decorate now.

"I can't let you in, my parents are already asleep-" you decide to say instead, leaning out of the window again and open your mouth in shock when you notice that Quinn is climbing up the tree. You gasp and think about just closing the window for a second. Hell! It's Quinn Fabray climbing into your room! It's Quinn fucking Fabray on a tree! She reaches the window ledge before you can make any decision.

"Hi," she says simply, brushing her hands clean on her jeans, looking directly at you. She is so close to you like she never has in your entire life. You think no one has ever come as close to you.

"I... don't understand," you manage to say.

"I am sorry for surprising you like this. It must feel awkward for you. I actually planned on trying to talk to you earlier today, but it's not so easy."

"What do you mean," you murmur. This is making you dizzy. Too much information at once and you don't know how to look at her.

"I have to keep my reputation at school," she explains. "But I… I really wanted to hang out with you."

Of course she has to keep her reputation. No surprise. But it makes no sense to you that she wants to hang out with you.

"And why is that?" you ask.

Quinn sighs, looking around to find something to get comfortable. Wordlessly you motion to your bed, letting her take seat there while you just stand. This situation cannot be trusted.

"I was already thinking that you wouldn't believe me. I don't even know, myself. You just… you seemed nice and everything, but I could never speak to you without ruining my reputation. Also you would never believe me. That's why I was coming tonight."

"I don't really like behaviour like that," you say quietly.

"I am sorry. It is not that easy. I risk a lot… they could..."

"Laugh at you?" you say now, confidence rising in you. "Yeah they could laugh at you when you speak to me. You know, people laugh at me almost every day. I don't really understand your issue."

"I am sorry," she says. Is she apologising for a second time in a row. You can't believe it. You don't know what to think of that whole thing. Here is Quinn Fabray, explaining to you that she basically wants to spend time with you. Something she has never considered to become reality. You have an idea.

"How will I know that you are not lying? How can I be sure this is not some weird game, a bet you have with your friends." You say and she sighs.

"Oh come on Lopez, I am HERE! I came to your house. Is that not proving enough?"

You shake your head because it's not. What are you going to do?

~ You kick Quinn out because she can't be trusted. (- ch. 24)

~ You give her a chance to prove that she isn't lying. (- ch. 23)


	23. 23

(23) "You have to understand," you say in low voice, trying to be reasonable, "That for me, a person who is barely talking to anyone in school, who belongs to the losers, it's impossible to just trust someone who shows up at home, asking if we can hang out," you take a breath "especially if it's someone who is usually just mean to me." You cross your arms in front of your chest.

"Fine," Quinn says. "I do understand. "But exactly this is the problem. Nobody hangs out with you, and you got used to that. You wouldn't believe me anyway, no matter if I said those words in school or here. It doesn't matter. You…" She bites her lip, thinking about her words for a moment. "You are not the one taking the first step because you think it's not worth it anyway. And I wanted to make a step. Today, actually, but then I just got scared."

"Scared?" you blurt out. "Scared? You? Why would you be scared? Everybody loves you!"

Quinn shrugs.

"They love what they see, but they don't love me."

You never expected words like this from Quinn. It makes you want to believe her. You suggest watching a film and she accepts, smiling. You still have no idea how you managed to have Quinn Fabray sitting on your bed. But you figure that every argument is useless right now. And if you are honest, you prefer her sitting with you here over the option of kicking her out, because even if she changes her mind tomorrow, going back to ignorant, you can enjoy at least this evening with her to the full. Your heart beats faster when she is leaning her head against your shoulder. By the end of the film you don't even have a clue what has happened, but Quinn has fallen asleep and slipped half into your lap. You are holding her, stroking through her hair that is falling in beautiful golden strands over your thighs. She looks adorable. You wish this night will never end.

Oh what a surprise. Quinn is interested in you and falling asleep in your lap. :D Play again?

 **A/N:** This part will probably be extended at some point


	24. 24

(24) "No, I think you should go," you say, pointing towards the window. "I don't believe you. I'm sure this is some game you invented with your friends to fool me."

"How would I fool you Lopez?" she asks raising her eyebrow. "I'm in your house, and I have obviously no problem with those posters…" You blush. "Please?"

You are taking a heavy breath but you stay with your decision and shake your head.

"You have to go."

When she remains sitting there, you feel the urge to just grab her by the shoulder and pull her towards the window, but you just raise your hand and gesture her to move. You can see that Quinn is annoyed; she rolls her eyes and groans frustrated, but you will not give in. Quinn seems to be the person who is used to get what she wants and reacting angry if she doesn't get it. You wonder if you should suggest a compromise. It's not that you don't want to hang out with her, hell no! But this is not the right time and not the right way to do so. You need more time to prepare yourself.

"We can meet tomorrow if you really want it," you hear yourself speaking.

"Okay," she prompts. "If that's prove enough for you then yes. Tomorrow." She finally gets up and moves towards the window. When she is almost there when she turns around and pokes her finger into your chest, glaring at you.

"But I warn you, Lopez," she purses her lips. "If you play with me, I make you pay for it."

You scrunch your forehead, laughing sarcastically.

"If anyone is playing games, I think that would be you," you say. "Besides, you can't threat me to hang out with you. It makes you look like you don't have any friends."

There is a flicker in her eyes for a second, you don't quite know what it means. Did you hurt her with that? Impossible.

"Tomorrow at three at Fat Cat Diner?" you suggest.

For a second you can see her considering, if a restaurant in the middle of town is a safe place for her to meet up with someone like you. But she nods, which you find nice. If you are honest, this seems already be prove that she means it. But you leave it with this.

"Until tomorrow, Quinn."

You push her gently to the window. She climbs out, back onto the tree. It looks hilarious because she is not very good at climbing. When she's on the ground she looks back up to you raising her hand.

"You better come!" she says, and then she's in her car, driving off. You shake your head, while you see the car disappearing. This is not how you have imagined this day to end, but it could have been much worse.

**To be continued…**


	25. 25

(25) The grin on Brittany's face turns into a wide smile. In two seconds she's lying on the bed, wiggling her feet excitingly.

"Are you taking of your clothes, too?" she blurts out, addressing Quinn. "Or did you want to like, take it slow with Santana?" These words let your stomach tighten as you have the picture of both girls naked beside you in your head. Isn't that surreal? Quinn nods, pulling her blouse over her head. You blush, unable to look away. Brittany laughs at your shyness, nudging your shoulder. You meet her eyes, getting lost in blue for a moment; enough time for Quinn to get rid of her pants. She pulls her legs on the double bed, watching you only in panties and bra. Holy shit, you think. Quinn turns at you, tugging at the hem of your shirt.

"You wanted to take that off earlier?" she husks into your ear. You shudder, she licks your earlobe. In this moment you would do everything she says. Her tongue lingers on your earlobe before she takes it in her mouth and begins to suck softly. There is something going on in between your legs, that screams for her to never stop and you imagine her tongue elsewhere on your body.

Brittany is watching you again with big eyes. She moves behind both of you, running one hand through your hair and the other into Quinn's, making you hum in response. You love the feeling of her hand against the back of your head. It makes you want to touch her, too. Clumsily you reach out for her, your fingers grazing her boob by accident; it lets you appear braver than you really are. Quinn lifts up your shirt, her fingertips scraping over your skin there before you lift your arms so she can pull it over your head. You want to pull away and feel ashamed when the fabric is gone, but fortunately they don't even let you get to think this thought. They are both all over you again; Quinn's lips are on yours and Brittany kisses your neck. You moan into Quinn's kiss, responding with more confidence this time. It's like a switch you activate in Quinn as you kiss her furiously, biting her bottom lip again; this time on purpose, just to hear the sound she makes. She throws her arms around you and pushes you on the bed fully, until you're lying flat on your back. Quinn breaks the kiss to bend down and take care of your pants while Brittany takes her spot und welcomes you with a gentle kiss. Again you notice how the way they kiss you differs. Quinn's kisses are fiery and demanding, like a tingling campfire that is exciting and reassuring at once. Brittany's kisses are no less arousing, but they are firmer and gentler, drowning you like when you jump into water, yet she's holding you, embracing you. You shiver when Quinn pulls down your pants and the panic flickering in your eyes tells Brittany that Quinn decided to pull your panties as well, all in one go. You must have stiffened, because Quinn stops halfway in her motion. Brittany detaches herself and looks into your eyes deeply.

"Only if you want," she whispers and it sounds honest. They would let you go, if you tell them. But do you want that? You consider for a second. This is your chance to get out of it. The blue of Brittany's eyes are swallowing you. Whatever she does, what they both do to you, it feels amazing. Exciting and tingling; there is still fear mixed in the longing you feel and it makes you shiver. But no, you shake your head, pressing your lips back on Brittany, no, you want them to continue. As soon as your panties are removed Quinn crawls back on top of you. Her skin is soft on your skin, so, so soft. They are both there for you and you can see that they give their best in making you comfortable. Gentle kisses and soft strokes caress you until you are more comfortable and confident being nude. Then Britt turns to Quinn and kisses her, long, and soft. It triggers another new feeling in you; you're not sure how you feel about this. You like it, god yes, and your eyes go wide when Quinn takes Brittany's head into her hands, pulling her hair gently and sucks along her jaw. It makes you feel a little jealous. But you love to watch them. God, yes. Holy crap. Brittany pulls Quinn into her, her hands nestling on her bra strap behind her back, and opening it in a second. She tosses the piece away as you stare at her bare breasts. Brittany shifts closer, they both sit next to you, while you are lying; Brittany has her legs clasped around Quinn's waist, scraping her back with her fingers. You want to do that to her, too. You are half between getting up and staying still because it's too good to just watch. In this close position between them Quinn returns the motion and pulls off Brittany's bra. You become aware that you are watching the two hottest girls in school just getting it on, and it gets you on even more. It turns you on like hell. You lift yourself up, reaching out to touch Brittany's side, but Quinn slaps away your hand and smirks.

"Later, Lopez. Just watch first." Maybe she knows how much she tortures you with that; maybe she has no clue. You have no clue yourself. Reading those fanfics was arousing; you knew those, and what they were doing in them. This was like a fanfic coming alive. And you love it. But reality looks pretty different, and it feels different as well. They have their hands everywhere over each other, stroking, sucking- not biting, you notice. They are so gentle whereas you and Quinn were so rough in the beginning. You watch them get rid of the panties, and you almost come by just seeing Brittany gliding her hand between Quinn's. You watch Quinn squirm and moan when she rubs her clit and slips two fingers inside of her. Although your insides are burning hot, you feel your nipples tighten because it is cold around your torso and you wonder what you can do get their attention back, because they seem a little lost in each other. You peel off your bra. Stupid cheap thing; embarrassing enough that you are wearing it today. It's not… sexy. You remember that you aren't sexy either. Oh well… From the corner of her eyes Quinn notices what you are doing. A red light flashes in her eyes and that's what makes Brittany aware. She turns her head towards you and smirks. Quinn mumbles something. You can't really understand so you bend down to her. As you're near enough she pushes her hands around your neck and pulls you towards her until you're half lying on her. Your breasts are on hers, her lips are on yours.

"I need you," she croaks into your mouth. Her hand digs deep into your neck, hard. "Don't be gentle." You get the idea that she wants something from you that Brittany might not be able to provide for her in the way she wants it. And again, you are surprised that you are the fiery one in bed. You're not even sure if that counts for fiery because all you do is kissing and you haven't even experienced anything beyond that. You dig your hand through her hair, tugging it, making her moan in response. When you push your lips together, you kiss her fast. Quinn buckles her hips, and Brittany understands, increasing the speed and adapting to a new and different rhythm; your rhythm. You pull her hair, separating yourself and biting down her neck, teeth sinking into her skin. The way she curses makes you wet. You suck and bite your way down until you reach her collarbone. Your hands have found their way to her breasts, clumsily massaging them. You want to kiss every part of her body, but you can't because in this moment, Quinn's hips buckle faster, muffled sounds escaping her lips; you can feel she's close. You don't even know what effect you have on Quinn. She arches back her head, her hand reaching out, and you do what you can only assume she wants; you cover her mouth with another kiss. She digs her fingers into your back when she comes with you and Brittany's words on her lips. She holds you in place, only kissing you, when it was over, as Brittany leans over as well, stroking her abdomen.

* * *

"Get up," Quinn demands, and you follow, lifting yourself off her. She sits up and shifts forward a bit and asks you to join her on the bed again. She motions you to sit down on her close legs spread out before her. When you follow the instructions, Quinn looks at you, fire behind her eyes; she lowers her head to kiss your shoulder and her other hand drops to your thighs. You still feel so hot down there. You are trapped between nervousness and arousal. You sit on Quinn's thighs, your legs spread to her sides. Her fingers begin to stroke up and down your wetness. You are moaning quietly into Brittany's mouth. She is pressed onto Quinn's back, kissing you and massaging Quinn's breasts at the same time. You shudder and stiffen as you feel Quinn's finger running down your clit and putting pressure on your entrance. Carefully she pushed one finger inside of you. A whimper escaped your lips. Up and down, she moves her finger, first very slow, but after a while you move your abdomen with it and she increases the speed a little.

"Do you like that?" she whispers.

"Yes," you reply, detaching from Brittany's kiss and looking at Quinn.

"You don't like it enough," she says. "Because you are not screaming yet. I will make you scream."

She draws away her finger and pushes you from her. Adrenalin shoots up in you for a second, wanting to push her back on your back. But you don't and remain in front of her waiting. She shifts in order to lie down on her stomach. You tense because you can guess what she is about to do. "Britt." Quinn mutters to Brittany, who is just staring at you. Her lips curl into a smile and she moves on her knees until she is next to your head. With little pressure, she pushes your arms down, until you are lying flat, then she swings her thigh over you so it's touching your shoulders. Her center is hovering over you. In this moment you feel Quinn dragging her tongue along the inside of your thighs. She kisses your center before her tongue dips into your wetness. You arch your head up right into Brittany and make contact with her clit. A sound escapes your lips, closing your eyes. Hesitantly you start to caress Brittany, as Quinn is licking and sucking your lips, distracting you. With little pressure, you run your tongue up and down Brittany, making her shudder above you which arouses you even more.

Quinn's tongue flickers over erected spot or over your clit; she's skilled, increases her speed when she feels you trembling; you feel the rush of blood running through your limps, and your abdomen fastens. The muffled sounds of Quinn is giving sometimes are sexy. Brittany doesn't even try to keep her voice down. She's rocking her hips on you, making it even easier for you as she's helping you stimulating her.

Quinn's fingernails did into your thighs as you buckle, before you fall apart. You moan into Brittany, trying to keep pushing into her. Quinn licks you in softer strokes until your body calms down. Shortly after, you feel Brittany tensing up, coming around your tongue. Mirroring Quinn you drag your tongue against her carefully again, before she moves off your face, dropping herself next to you. Quinn climbs up over you and kisses you, your own taste still lingering on her. Then she kisses Brittany. You are all lying on her bed for a while, just listening to each other breathing. Your heart pounds under Quinn's chest and Brittany next to you has her arms draped around both of you. You feel peaceful, and your eyes get heavy. But Quinn raises her voice again after a while.

"No rest for the wicked, Santana," she smirks. You raise your head to look at her.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't make you scream."

* * *

Congrats on the threesome. Play again? ;)


	26. 26

(26) Like Brittany suggested you lean back over Quinn and press your lips against hers.

You decide to turn back to Quinn. Her lips are so delicate hovering in front of you. You bend forward connecting your lips. She groans at the contact. Her hands reach immediately behind your head, tangling your hair and pulling you in deeply. Brittany is watching you quietly from her chair. She stares at you with wide eyes, which is making your stomach twist.

You can feel the intensity that she touches you; with that she drags into the maelstrom of arousal, until you feel like one hot lava mass melting away and singeing everything in its environment. You run your fingertips over her upper arms, feeling tiny hairs erecting there. It makes you proud that you are the one causing this reaction on her. You want her to show more reactions like this. You want her to want you.

You don't really know what you're doing when you're pressing her back flush against the mattress, but it seems to be the right thing because she lets you do it, and pulls you up onto herself. Your upper body is approximately on her chest, you almost have the same size, and one of your knees is placed comfortably between her slightly spread legs. If you pull your thigh up somewhat it touches her center. The sound that this elicits from her makes you shudder.

"You should take this off," she pulls up your shirt slightly and slips her hand through, touching the skin on your abdomen.

You feel little electric bursts twitching through your body as she does that. You would do anything for her in this moment. It's like a dream. No, it's much better than a dream because dreams usually stop before they become exciting. You don't want it to stop. She senses when you have your shirt halfway up your body, but hesitate to pull it off completely.

"Britt, turn the light off," she says, not as a command, rather as an urgent plea. Brittany gets up and clicks the switch letting the room fall into a semi-darkness that was only lighted by the street lamp outside and the red glowing evening sun. You relax again and pull off your top.

Her eyes are roaming up and down your body, smiling as you just sit in front of her in nothing but your underwear.

"You look beautiful," she says, watching how you blush slowly.

"What do you want me to do," it comes from you in a whisper. You begin to get nervous. "I am sorry, I shouldn't. I- you… ugh."

But Quinn shakes her head violently.

"No, no apologies, Lopez. Really. You are…. You know, I had always expected that you are amazing, but like this? "

The blush doesn't quite disappear from your face.

"Please, you don't need to feel forced into anything."

You are biting her lip. Should you tell her that this is what you always dreamed of? Should you tell her that you always looked at her, watched her, that you've even written a poem about her thighs?

"I ..." begin, "I don't feel forced..." And then you're just being honest. "I have never done this and I don't want to pretend that I have."

You drop your eyes in embarrassment. Quinn lifts up your chin, scanning your eyes intensely. You are absolutely sure that this is not the same Quinn from school, because now she is also sympathetic.

"It's perfectly fine Lopez- Santana." You shudder hearing her pronounce your name. "I don't want you to feel urged to pretend you have done this. It's okay. Honestly, I liked you asking me what you want me to do, " she gives you a smirk. "I like to give instructions."

"I agree, she does," it comes from Brittany. "But she's never doing it when she's with me. She knows that I top her. "

_Top her…_

The thought drives you crazy with excitement and you wonder if you could top her, too. She had nothing against it when you were lying on her. It seemed to be quite the opposite.

"Let me get those clothes off, too," she says, and lets you watch her slowly peeling off her uniform. You cannot help but biting your lower lip as you stare down at her. Her body is so perfect, slim, toned and her skin looks so soft you want nothing but drag your tongue over it and inhale her scent. She grins at you boldly.

"Come here," she says, leaning back again. You slide your body on hers, pressing her into the mattress once again.

"What… would you like me to do?" you say, staring into the green of her eyes which have never been more attractive. Your hands are resting at her sides, you want to put them on her chest, touching her everywhere; you want to kiss every spot of her skin, but you are not sure if that's what Quinn wants. "There," she places your hand onto her breast, "I want you to feel me." She whispers the last part. You are nervous. You have never touched anyone's chest before and you hope you are doing everything right, when you begin to stroke your fingers slowly over her skin, drawing curves and moving downwards until you reach her belly. She closes her eyes.

"Is that... okay?"

"God, yes, " she groans. "Don't worry so much, you are doing perfect."

You try to believe her and do your best with your hands. Her skin is so unbelievable soft. You wonder if it's just Quinn's skin or if women feel like this in general. Thinking about this, you notice Brittany still sitting in place with her eyes fixed on you two. There's arousal in her eyes, but she seems to be someone who is patient in those kinds of things. Maybe she just likes to watch. Your movements on her body are beginning to relax Quinn and you decide that you don't like it. You don't want her to relax, you want her fast, and you want her to go crazy. You wish you could make her make those noises again, when an idea comes to your mind. You lower your head to her collarbone to kiss her there as well, not detaching your hand from her chest. You can feel your own hotness between your legs when your mouth kisses downwards, reaching her breasts. You kiss her there, nervously nearing yourself to her nipple. You dare to run your tongue over it before you look up and find her staring at you.

"Is this-?"

"Oh shush!" She cuts you off and presses your head back on her breast. Your mouth lands on her nipple so you take it in between your lips and suck on it.

The more you are kissing and touching her, the hotter your own body gets. You soon feel impatient, speeding up your movements. No idea why, but it's getting harder to stay slow anymore. She senses that and doesn't stop you; she encourages you when she uses her one hand to press you flat against her and the other to move your hand lower and lower along her body until your fingers touch the lace of her panties. She lifts her right knee that is trapped between your thighs and makes contact to your center. You let out a sigh when her knee strokes over your wetness, immediately wishing her to do it again. She does. Your insides explode and it makes your center throb. You feel so hot, that you forget your nervousness for a second. You press yourself up, because you feel the urge to get rid of your pants which are in the way, making your contact less intensive. After you wriggle out of them, without taking your eyes off of Quinn who is licking her lips, you move into the same position again. You run two fingers along the hem of her panties, hesitating for a moment before you slip them down and glide over the fabric down to her core. You can feel her wetness. Just feeling how you make her feel down there makes you almost come. You stroke up and down, being brave but not really knowing what you are doing. You watch her to see how you make her react. Her movements become more frantic. She reaches out for you, pulling you down in a hot and open mouth kiss. "More," she breathes into your mouth. Trembling, you move your fingers up, only to slide them down again, but this time under the fabric of her underwear. Her thigh shoots up against your center; you moan into her, feeling her wetness against your hand.

You massage her clit by pressing and moving your fingers against it, trying to find the right spot, and she buckles her hips in fast rhythm against you. She groans and digs her fingers into your shoulder blades when you push her back into the pillows. She is so wet, it's easy to lose orientation down there, but you keep rubbing.

"Fuck… please." She mumbles, and you don't quite know what she means with that. You hear a gasp from Brittany beside you. You can't explain why but you kind of like it to be watched by her. You let your finger slip against her entrance, roaming just over it, not sure if she wants what you consider doing. But when she pushes her hips forward, motioning you to do it, your fingers almost slipping in by itself. She moans, attacking your neck, biting and sucking there. You are losing control as she drags her tongue over the length of your neck. Carefully you slip another finger inside of her, while you are riding her knee. You feel yourself being close; your hand clasp around on of her wrists, pushing it down next to her head. Your movements inside of her get sloppy; your body tenses as the room disappears in a whirl of colours. Next moment you clench as you are falling over the edge, experiencing your first orgasm with an actual person. Shudders shoot through your body, and Quinn drowns the sound erupting from you with a long and soft kiss. You fall down into her arms, wobbly; you want to call it tired but, you're not exactly tired, just undone. She kisses you gently and hugs you tightly, catching you as your high calms down. You bury your head into her shoulder, not noticing how she smiles lovingly at you.

"That was so hot, you guys," you hear Brittany's voice, who is on her feet, moving closer to the bed.

"Is it my turn now?"

* * *

Congrats, you slept with Quinn. I knew you could get the girl.

 **A/N**  Scene might get extended


	27. 27

(27) As quick as you can you get distance to Quinn and her car until your breath hitches in your throat and you need to stop. Stamina is something you only have in your video games. You duck down behind a blue Ford, cowering next to its front wheel. You can't help but glance back at Quinn though; she's standing in the middle of a few people, Brittany is one of them, and talks with them. After a minute or so, the other guys walk past her, and she opens the driver's door. Brittany still stands next to her, watching her putting her bag into the car. Your stomach when Brittany steps closer to Quinn, wrapping her hands around her waist, pulling her close. You swallow by the sight of the two Cheerio's hugging. They look close. It's not just a hug, you can feel it; it leaves you jealous, but it's also hot. Brittany lifts Quinn's chin, and presses a delicate kiss on the other blondes lips. Quinn leans into her, deepening the contact. Your mouth falls open shocked, feeling a hint of jealousy in your throat wanting to protest. Brittany pushes Quinn softly against the door of the car and you watch Quinn use her hand to massage Brittany's back, until it reaches her butt and squeezes it. Fuck, you gasp. In the shadow of the vehicle nobody can see your face and how much it drives you crazy inside.

Quinn and Brittany, you think, you knew it! You fucking knew it. There was something between them whenever you saw them together. You never wanted to believe that they were "just" friends. But also gaydar is never working properly. Sometimes it tells you that everyone is gay; and you would actually be glad if that was the case.

Congrats, you are watching some Quitt. But I think you want to play again ;)

A/N This section will be extended soon


	28. 28

(28) You pull the handle of the back door and slide into the backseat of the read VW beetle. Why the hell are you doing this. Are you crazy? You think you are crazy. No wonder they call you so. Oh my god! You are in Quinn's car. You have to smirk a little though. Not everyone lands in Quinn Fabray's car.  _WHA!_  You jump up from the cushion and shake your hands in her air, realising people had probably sexy times on here. The thought makes you shiver. And then it made you smirk again. You lie back down. It is kinda comfy here. The image of Quinn Fabray climbing onto your body makes your mind go crazy. You run your own hand along your thighs imagining it was Quinn's. Oh my- this is arousing…

The front door to the car opened and Quinn swings herself into the driver's seat. You startle and hot your head at the little bump at the door. Hard.

"Ow," you whimper softly.

"What was that?" A voice calls.

"Nothing, just my car, it… it does that sometimes," Quinn coughs. She closes the door and leans out of the window. "Listen I see you later, alright?" You can hear a sound that sounds like lips kissing. "I'll call you."

"Okay," you hear Brittany's voice reply, and then the engine is kicked and you drive off on the backseat of Quinn's car.

Quinn drives fast, leaving McKinley behind. You haven't got your seatbelt fasten, so you tumble down into the small space between her seat and the backseat when she hits the brakes at some traffic light.  
"Better put on your seatbelt," she says without apologising.

You do as you are told, but you have no clue why she is still driving. So you ask.

"You can let me out."

Quinn shrugs, not giving answer first, turning the steering wheel hard and drives around a corner. You are beginning to feel sick.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you anyway, " she replies.

"To me? Why?"

She shrugs again.

"Dunno. No reason."

That is the strangest sentence you ever heard her speaking. Alone for the fact that you thought Quinn Fabray has always a reason for anything. And that's why you don't believe her.

"No seriously, what were you going to talk about with me?"

Quinn's ears flush a little. She's suddenly paying much more attention to the traffic in front of her. When you don't get an answer, you are getting nervous.

"You are not driving me out of town and leave me there, right?" Because, why wouldn't she. You had gotten on her nerves. Revenge is something that suits her well.

"That's actually a good idea," she laughs, "but no, that wasn't what I had in mind."

You panic. No? Is it even worse? You don't want to be stabbed or shot, not today. Quinn laughs again. You realise that you have spoken the last part out loud. Oh no.

"You are actually kinda cute," she says. Your eyes go wide. "I like it."

She is still driving in town, you know the streets. It's not far from where you live.

"I wasn't gonna stab you." She is amused by you freaking out like hell. You just want to leave, even though she promises not to kill you.

"Let me out!" you demand. "Seriously! I'll jump out!"

"I'm taking you home, you dipshit." She chuckles and throws her head. You feel embarrassed.

But…

"How do you know where I live?"

Quinn thinks about is for a moment, considering her answer. But then she smiles at you through the mirror. "I followed you once."

You can't believe it. This girl is actually full of lies. No, this isn't possible. But when she turns into the street you live you open your mouth and she says, "told you so".

"You are much weirder than I thought," you admit. The car stops and you can't wait to get out. This is awkward, this is not how it's supposed to be. You are supposed to be the stalker and not her. When you almost reach your porch, she calls you back. She has opened her driver's door and gotten out, leaning against her car and looking at you. You just turn around, and wait for her to speak.

"Listen, Lopez. What I actually wanted to ask was: would you go on a date with me sometime?"

There is several things in this sentence that twists your mind in a way, that you feel like your brain has something like a blue screen. Unfortunately real life doesn't provide reset buttons. You just stare with your mouth wide open.

"Hey don't look at me like that. Makes me feel like I said something wrong," she jokes, but you can't hear it properly.

"Hello?" she moves closer, waving her hand in front of you. "Are you alright?"

Only her breath brushing your face brings you slowly back. You get those moments sometimes that make you freeze and you hate yourself for it because it's embarrassing.

"Sorry…" you say.

"No it's cool," she replies. Is she still the Quinn Fabray you know? Cheerleader? Popular girl? Mean to everyone and especially losers like you?

"Who are you and what have you done to Fabray?" you croak, making her laugh again.

"My name is Karofsky and I'd like to go on a date with you."

"Uh, that's gross!"

"I know," she smiles. "So, go with Quinn instead?"

You don't know how to respond. You want to ask her how she knows that you like girls; you want to tell her that you are far too geeky for her standards.

"You must have caught the wrong person."

"Listen, Lopez. I'm not here to discuss. Is this a yes or a no?"

"I don't know what to say," you admit. Something wants to scream "yes" immediately and something wants to run away, ashamed and shy and… like a loser. Funny how you resisted to be shy before in school and how you now want to run. Pathetic. You are pathetic. Before, you wanted to have the chance to talk to her, and now you don't want it anymore? Wake up, Santana. You look up into her eyes, finding her hazel ones fixing you, trying to read you. You have never been as close to those eyes before; they look even more beautiful like this than from distance and you wish you could come even closer.

"Okay…" you nod slowly, agreeing to her offer. Quinn smiles pleased and satisfied.

"Then we have a deal."

She nudges your shoulder and turns towards her car. You sigh, wordlessly walking towards your door and pull out your keys. Your mind is blank, like all programmes are frozen and alt+shift+crl is not responding. And when are you finally stopping to refer yourself with computers and video games? You look back one final time, surprisingly finding Quinn rushing towards you again. She approaches you and reaches out. She clutches your arms to your side, pushing you against the door in one motion and crashes her lips on yours. Your senses explode, bringing your mind back to work and your eyes turn inwards for this moment. It didn't last long. Quinn detaches herself quickly and takes two steps back again.

"This is so you won't forget about it."

And with that she's back in her car, driving off in the same fast way she has gotten here.

To be continued… Play again?

 **A/N**  This section will be updated at some point


End file.
